KUnit go to the seaside
by CraZyPshyChoLadY
Summary: Read the title and if you don't get it then just read the story. Ah see my clever ploy to get you to look at the wonders this story holds! Alex and K-Unit go to the seaside. A partner fic to: K-Unit go to the fun fair. 2nd chapter, revised original story.
1. Seaside!

K-Unit go to the seaside – An Alex Rider fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own the Alex Rider series. (Although I will in book form on the 8th because then it'll be my birthday!)I also don't own Dr. Pepper. Oh and I don't own the 49 ice-cream flavours on one cone thing either. That's from Peanuts or Garfield. Nor do I own the Airplane quote.

Summary: Read the title and if you don't get it then just read the story. Ah see my clever ploy to get you to look at the wonders this story holds!

* * *

Well with Alex and Fox freshly out of the mental institution, Alex and K-Unit decide to celebrate their escape ..... I mean release, by going to the seaside. Let the madness ensue:

"Yay! Look, Wolf, look they have a laughing policeman! Ooh and ice-cream! Let's go get an ice-cream!". This was the cry heard by innocent by-standers as Alex Rider, teenage super spy and his trusty sidekicks Fox, Eagle, Snake and Wolf arrived at a secluded beach, the location of which can not be disclosed as a matter of national security (A.N. Okay so maybe I was just too lazy to think of a beach, but you you try writing when you've got Wolf glaring at you. The thing is I can't figure out if it's because I called him a sidekick or because he was last on the list).Anyway to placate Eagle, they went to got ice-creams. You wouldn't think you could get 49 ice-cream flavours on one cone, well it was a double cone but you get the idea.

After that Snake suggested that they go and play some arcade games. Let me tell you he is the **master** of the dance mat. Fox didn't stand a chance!

Meanwhile, Alex was winning all the prizes on the crane machine. Must be all that practice lifting barges out of the river Thames, eh Ally-Al!(A.N. Ok owww! Now he's glaring at me too! Was it something I said?). As he just kept dropping teddy bear after bunny rabbit down the chute, Eagle was covertly (A.N. Well he IS in the SAS) picking them all up. If anyone asks they are for his niece. His is a lie; he doesn't have a niece he just likes stuffed animals. (A.N. Again you didn't here it here).

Over at the money changing place Wolf was chatting up the girl behind the counter. Well I say girl.... she was about seventy actually, but it was dark in there! Aww Wolf you look so PRETTY when you blush. (Receives death glare), Anyway, after wasting about half an hour in the arcade, they decided to walk along the pier, looking for snipers and quietly mocking the people fishing. It's not **their **fault the tide's out!

After a lovely walk/run/amble/another gait depending on the person, they went to the seaside shop and bought buckets and spades. Can you guess what's coming?...... That's right people! They made a SAND FORT!!!!!!!!!! They had everything; windows, a door, machine gun nests and even indoor plumbing! The tide started to come in actually but that's not important right now.

After they had been fully flooded out, our favourite gang of intrepid heroes went to get fish and chips. The topic of conversation rounded on Alex and Fox's escape from Broadmoor. "Hey Cub! Tell us about your escape again!"(A.N. See) yelled Eagle whilst jumping up and down and eating his dinner. Not a pretty sight. "Well" began Alex, " After we tunnelled out of our padded cell," " They kept you in the same cell?" interrupted Snake. ""Yes well they said they didn't want us to scare the other patients" replied Alex, "Anyway after we tunnelled out of our padded cell, using only two teaspoons and a borrowed mole, which we set free, we bribed someone to undo our straight jackets, then we stole, I mean hot wired no, no BORROWED that was it, we borrowed one of the ambulances" (A.N. Bad Alex!) finished Alex, slightly breathlessly.

They decided to go home. On the way back, Wolf asked " If you two had been locked up in hospital, what did you have to bribe someone with?" Ben and Alex shared a look (A.N. Wow there have been a LOT of these. Anyway did my use of Fox's real name throw you off the SCENT? Did it FOX you for a moment? Alright no more bad puns, you don't have to throw things at me ya' know!:D) Anyway they shared this look and said, in perfect unison, "If we told you that, we would have to kill you", to which Wolf growled, "I'd like to see you try!". And they all lived happily ever after!

THE END.

A.N. OK what do you think? Please R&R. By the way has anyone here tried that supermarket own brand cola? Boy that stuff really will strip paint and coincidentally the enamel off your teeth. LOL. Bye!

P.S. Sorry if this is a bit rambly, but I came off caffeine the other day and I just had a glass of Dr. Pepper so I'm a little hyper right now!


	2. Revised Version

Summary: Revised version of the original K-Unit go to the seaside fic. I just tried to blend most of the A.N.s into the story to make it flow better. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider

Well with Alex and Fox freshly out of the mental institution, Alex and K-Unit decide to celebrate their escape ..... I mean release, by going to the seaside. Let the madness ensue:

"Yay! Look, Wolf, look they have a laughing policeman! Ooh and ice-cream! Let's go get an ice-cream!". This was the cry heard by innocent by-standers as Alex Rider, teenage super spy and his trusty sidekicks Fox, Eagle, Snake and Wolf arrived at a secluded beach, the location of which can not be disclosed as a matter of national security okay so maybe I was just too lazy to think of a beach, but you you try writing when you've got Wolf glaring at you. The thing is I can't figure out if it's because I called him a sidekick or because he was last on the to placate Eagle, they went to got ice-creams. You wouldn't think you could get 49 ice-cream flavours on one cone, well it was a double cone but you get the idea.

After that Snake suggested that they go and play some arcade games. Let me tell you he is the **master** of the dance mat. Fox didn't stand a chance!

Meanwhile, Alex was winning all the prizes on the crane machine. Must be all that practice lifting barges out of the river Thames, eh Ally-Al!Ok owww! Now he's glaring at me too! Was it something I said?. As he just kept dropping teddy bear after bunny rabbit down the chute, Eagle was covertly picking them all up. If anyone asks they are for his niece. This is a lie; he doesn't have a niece he just likes stuffed animals. Again you didn't here it here.

Over at the money changing place Wolf was chatting up the girl behind the counter. Well I say girl.... she was about seventy actually, but it was dark in there! Aww Wolf you look so PRETTY when you blush. (receives death glare). Anyway, after wasting about half an hour in the arcade, they decided to walk along the pier, looking for snipers and quietly mocking the people fishing. It's not **their **fault the tide's out!

After a lovely walk/run/amble/another gait depending on the person, they went to the seaside shop and bought buckets and spades. Can you guess what's coming?...... That's right people! They made a SAND FORT!!!!!!!!!! They had everything; windows, a door, machine gun nests and even indoor plumbing! The tide started to come in actually but that's not important right now.

After they had been fully flooded out, our favourite gang of intrepid heroes went to get fish and chips. The topic of conversation rounded on Alex and Fox's escape from Broadmoor. "Hey Cub! Tell us about your escape again!" yelled Eagle whilst jumping up and down and eating his dinner. Not a pretty sight.

"Well" began Alex, " After we tunnelled out of our padded cell,"

"They kept you in the same cell?" interrupted Snake.

"Yes well they said they didn't want us to scare the other patients" replied Alex, "Anyway after we tunnelled out of our padded cell, using only two teaspoons and a borrowed mole, which we set free, we bribed someone to undo our straight jackets, then we stole, I mean hot wired no, no BORROWED that was it, we borrowed one of the ambulances" (A.N. Bad Alex!) finished Alex, slightly breathlessly.

They decided to go home.

On the way back, Wolf asked " If you two had been locked up in hospital, what did you have to bribe someone with?"

Ben and Alex shared a look (A.N. Did my use of Fox's real name throw you off the SCENT? Did it FOX you for a moment? Alright no more bad puns, you don't have to throw things at me ya' know!:D) Anyway they shared this look and said, in perfect unison,

"If we told you that, we would have to kill you",

to which Wolf growled, "I'd like to see you try!". And they all lived happily ever after!

THE END.


End file.
